The Witch Demigoddess
by multifandomweirdo13
Summary: Cameron Potter is anything but an ordinary thirteen year old girl. She's an England-originated orphaned Apollo girl blessed by Hecate, Athena, and Poseidon. While visiting a bookstore, her abnormal lightning-shaped scar is spied by an abnormal man visiting from England, finding out she is the long-lost twin sister of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cameron Potter

"Valdez! Stolls!" I shreiked. They had stolen my clothes. I ran after them, my bath robe tight around my body. Leo Valdez and Conner and Travis Stoll are the annoying pranksters of the Camp. I am Cammie, the wierd girl who doesn't have dyslexia or ADHD. I'm a daughter of Apollo, The only one who can't play any instruments. Whenever I try to play anything, it sounds like a screaming banshee. Another thing is that, as soon as I got to camp, I washed my hands, and BOOM! I found out that I'm a daughter of Apollo and blessed by Hecate, Athena, and Poseidon. It was the quickest claim ever recorded in a century.

"Yo, Potter!" I heard Conner Stoll shout. It came from a nearby tree. My bra dangled by his index finger. Dam, was I lucky that most of the camp was still showering. I could feel my face was beet red. I groaned. All of a sudden, my robe fell off and yet, I still felt warm. I looked down to see that I was completely dressed in the clothes that the three pranksters had stolen from me.

I stared at them with a want for them to fall into the mud puddles under the tree that they were perched. I shook my head. _Idiots,_ I thought, _They'll never learn._ My thoughts were interupted by a cry.

"Ahhhhh!" I looked at the Stolls who were now sitting in the mud puddles, completely covered in the mud. I saw Leo Valdez who's pants were now flying around in circles and he was chasing them. Suddenley, Misty, a daughter of Hecate and my best and one of my only friends, appeared next to me.

"Did you do that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Maybe it was you and your temper," She joked, though I can do a little magic because I was blessed by her mother, Hecate. "I don't know, maybe the gods took pity on you and punished them. Anyway, I'm going to town with Will, Nico, Frank, and Hazel. They wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come." I loved going to town and Will, my half-brother, and his friends are really nice to me and let me tag along whenever they go. I nodded and we all went on our way.

Now, before anything else, I need to tell you a little more about myself. I am Cameron (Cammie) Potter. I am an orphan. I circled the streets of London on my own until a God, I think Apollo, appeared and brought me to Camp Half-Blood when I was five. Even though I have my English origin, I don't have a very thick accent. I use American words and sound almost completely American. Though I never knew who my mother was, I always told myself that I have her startling green eyes and wavy brown hair. I have a really wierd lightning-shaped scar on my forehead, which, I suspect is another reason why I barely have any friends. I am fifteen years old (as are Misty and Hazel) and was born on July 31, 1980. (A/N: Time Setting is Harry's fifth year.) I love reading and writing. It helps me escape to a world where I am a normal girl who is whatever or whoever she wants to be. I can sing but, I told you about my instrument 'talents'. I love music, though. My thoughts were interrupted by Misty. She poked me and waved her hand in front of my face. I swatted at her petitte hand.

"What?" I asked and Misty did her signature jazz hands.

"Mani-Pedis?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said. Misty, Hazel, and I walked towards Louise's Goddess Nail Salon. Louise was one of the few adult demigods in the town next to Camp, an Aphrodite daughter. The few shops owned by the adult demigods were usually the only shops that the kids at Camp would visit.

"Hello!" Louise called to us. We would always visit her first thing on our town trips. "The three of you? Pick a color." We greeted her and walked towards the wall of nail polishes. Misty picked a pretty purple. Hazel's choice was a gold and black Crackle. I scanned the shelves. I finally settled on black with my ring fingernails painted silver.

"So," I heard Louise's thick English accent. "All settled then? Sit, sit. Is the camp still beautiful?" We nodded. "Good, very good. Any dates, you three?" Hazel told her about Frank kissing her and Misty rattled on about her boyfriend, Andrew. I stayed silent though this. "What about you, Cammie? Any luck with boys?" I shook my head.

"I'm still a prank target for the Stolls and Valdez." I explained what they had done to me.

"You know, my mother told me that if a boy teases you or pranks you, he usually likes you. My husband, Marco, was the Hermes prankster of Camp when we were your age. It might just so happen that they have a crush on you. Done!" She said as she finished my nails and toes. My nails wer perfectly shaped and my toes were black with a silver moon and star design on my bigger toes.

"Omgs! They are soops cute!" Misty admired my toes as her nail artsist finished her toe designs. Hazel nodded. "How many drachmas do we owe you?"

"None. On the house." Louise said, bidding us goodbye. "And Cameron?" I turned. "Good luck with the boys." She said, as she always did.

As we passed by a bookstore I stared at the fresh new books in the window. "Guys, you go on, I'll catch up with you guys."

"Why? Bookstore, again?" Hazel asked. I nodded and the girls laughed and rolled their eyes. "What did we do to deserve a bookworm friend?"

"Whatever." I said "Meet you guys at Riccadelli's, right, where we were gona meet the guys for lunch?" They nodded and I walked into the bookstore, the smell of unread books overwhelming me. I walked over to the Mythology and Magic section to see a mysterious man. He stood at 8 ft 6 in. He was three times as wide as a normal man and held a pink umbrella.

"Oop! Sorry," He said with a Western Country accent. His long beard bounced up and down as he spoke. "I didn't mean ter hog up the section. I'm interested with the stuff me self. What about you?"

"Sorry, er, yes. Yes I love mythology and Magic." I said, scanning the shelves. "I find it very interesting.'' Then, it occured that he could be a magic or mythology related being. I spoke the code. "Eise mayikos?" I asked. It means 'Are you magic?' in Greek. It's a way to find out who is or isn't part of the Mist world. Monsters, demigods, gods, witches, wizards, anything that you can find in Mythology or books about magic.

"Yep." He said simply. I picked up a book called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. "Blimey, they made a book outa 'im?" He asked no one in particular. He looked at me. "A wonder, that boy. I knew-" Then he stopped, he was staring at my forehead. This is what I called 'The Spying of the Scar'. "Blimey, you look jus' like 'em. The scar, Lily's eyes and hair, James's nose. Who are you?''

"My father, the Sun God, Apollo,'' I whispered my father's name. "Tells me that my mother's name was Lily Potter and that I am Cameron Potter, call me Cammie. Nice to meet you, Mr., Erm, what is your name, sir?" I stuck out my hand to shake his.

"It can't be... It was only Harry who lived. Lily and James Potter died, they couldn't have had another kid." I whispered. "Miss Potter, you hav'ta read that book. I'm Rebeus Hagrid, call me Hagrid."

"Why do I need to read this book and..." I looked at the book. There was a boy on the cover who had the same scar as me, same eyes, and same nose. It dawned on me that we had the same last name. Hagrid bent down to whisper something in my ear.

"You are a witch, Cammie." He whispered.

"It can't be, I'm a demigod." I said.

"You are, I don't deny 'at, but yer also a witch. I'm gessin' that yer mom was helped by 'pollo to have you twins."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." I said. "My father is Apollo and my mother is Lily Potter. I am an orphan and an only child. My mother died in a car crash."

"Gods, Imma have a canary with 'pollo. Telli' yer ma died in a car crash. Like the Dursleys told Harry." He shook his big, furry head. "Yer ma died because of a Dark wizard. So did her husband. Obviousley, ye lived 'long with Harry. Only people to ever live the curse."

"A Dark Wizard? What was his name?" I asked, interested.

"I can't say. It gives me goosebumps and we don't speak 'is name." He rubbed his arms at the thought of the wizard.

"Can't you write it down?" I asked, eager to find out who killed my mum.

"Can't don't know how ter spell it. It's too hard. I remember this converstaion with Harry. Oh, I'll jus' say it." He gave up and bent down, ready to whisper again. "Voldemort." Was all he said.

"Voldemort?'' I asked

"Don't say 'is name!" He jumped. "And yes. You-Know-Who killed yer parents. I'll have to get Chiron's permission to bring ye to Olympus to talk ter 'pollo 'bout yer parentage." I nodded.

"His name means 'kill' in French."

"Yep." He said. "I'll go talk ter Chiron later an' come to collect you termorrow to see 'pollo. Read that book. Read the next one, too. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Go upon yer business now. I'll see ye termorrow."

"Goodbye." I said and he left. I bought the two books and went to meet my frinds at Riccadelli's. I saw the guys sitting at our usual table. I sat down and thought about the man from the bookstore and what he said about taking me to Olympus to see my dad.

A/N Sorry! I just replaced it. Time setting has been changed. I'm evil!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cameron Lily Potter

The man from the bookstore was at the Big House with Chiron and Mr. D when I finally got back from town. I walked towards the Big House and knocked. Chiron answered and smiled.

"We were just discussing when you are to see your father, Cammie." Chiron said. "Come in." I walked in.

"I need ter tell Headmaster Dumbledore about yeh and then I'll come back here termorrow ter bring yeh ter 'pollo ter talk 'bout yer mum. If yer accepted ter Hogwarts, which I reckon yeh will be, I'll come back in a week ter bring yeh to Diagon Alley to get yeh stuff. An' if it's fine with yeh, Chiron, she'll stay at number 4 Privet Drive with Harry and her only blood relatives, the Dursleys, 'till Hogwarts starts." Hagrid rattled off.

"That sounds perfect." Chiron said. "Cammie, what do you think?"

"I agree, I'll read the books, too, so I can know as much as I could about Harry and Hogwarts." Chiron excused me to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep, my mind buzzing with imformation, so, I started reading the Harry Potter books and learned about the wizards of Hogwarts. I finally fell asleep at one in the morning, having finished the first book and started the second.

The next morning, I woke up to see Connor and Travis Stoll looking at me.

"Do you always sleep like that?" Conner asked, worry lives scattered on his forehead. I looked down. "A bra and sleeping shorts?" I blushed

"I guess.'' Both boys were staring at my chest. "Travis Stoll!" I shouted, cabinmates already gone. "I will tell Katie that you are staring at my chest and Conner, erm, I'll tell the whole camp that you are gay and that you like Percy Jackson." They tore their eyes fom me and blushed.

"You should get dressed." Connor said. I got up and put a light blue T-shirt on.

"Close your eyes." I suggested and slipped off my sleeping shorts to be replaced by my favorite jean shorts. I grabbed my magic bow. When I pull the string back, a magic arrow appears. "Ok, you can open." I confirmed and they did as told. Travis got up and left. Connor stayed back and blushed.

"Um, I heard you're a witch." He said and I nodded.

"I'm leaving next week if I'm accepted to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to make sure of that before you go back to London." He said. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. We blushed.

"For you to remember me by." I picked up my bag. "I'll see you later, I'm going to see my dad on Olympus for an explenation about my mother. Bye, I'll see you later."

"B-bye, Cammie." He stood there for a while. I had left and he still stood there. The Apollo Cabin door flew open. "Wait! Cammie!" I stopped and he caught up to me. "Do you wanna come to the party in the Poseidon cabin later?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." I said and continued walking to the border where I saw Hagrid waiting on a motorcycle.

"Ello, Cammie," Hagrid said. "We'll be takin' my motorbike to Olympus."

"Hello, Hagrid." I said. I got on the bike and an invisible force-field enclosed around us. "Whoa..." We set off and within minutes, we were at The Empire State Building. _Elvis Duran and the Morning Show is up there..._ I thought, _I wish I could meet them._ I saw a man reading a book with a wizard on the cover. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ Hagrid looked at him.

"Sir? We need to get to the 600th floor, please." I said.

"No such floor, kiddo." He said, tearing his eyes from the book.

"You see that book?" I asked, pionting to his book. "This is Rebeus Hagrid. I am a demigod and a witch, Harry Potter's sister. Our scents are stong enough to attract all the monsters of the Earth. I don't think the Elvis Duran Show would like to come downstairs from work to see blood and gorge all over the lobby." I said, picking my nails with my dagger. His eyes widened and he scrambled to get a key card.

"Nice to meet you Miss Potter, Mr. Hagrid." He said handing me the key card. "Instert this in the security slot. Make sure no one else is in the elevator with you two."

We did as told. I put the key card in the slot and a new, red button appeared. _600._ Hagrid pressed it and started whistling.

Muzak was playing in the backround."Raindrops keep falling on my head..." We quickly walked to the temple.

"Mr. 'pollo?" Hagrid asked.

"Lord Apollo? Father?" I asked, looking around. My father walked forward.

"Hello, Cameron." Apollo said. "I reckon I need to explain your parents and twin brother?" I nodded. "Very well. One day, Zeus had asked me if I wanted to check out the women on Earth. One in particular had caught my eye. She had beautiful, electrifying green eyes, just like yours. She was already pregnant with twins from a man named James Potter. I could tell that she would have medical trouble when she had the twins, being the god of medicine and prophecy. Anyway, I blessed her and both of her twins. The type of blessing I gave, though, is very rare and it would make you and your brother part god. Then, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed your original parnents and Hades, Thanatos, and the Fates blessed you and your brother so that He wouldn't kill you two and it worked."

"But, when you claimed me, no one knew that they blessed me, too." I said.

"No, they didn't." Apollo shook his head. "It was the third type of blessing which can only be made by them."

"Why did they bless me and Harry?" I asked.

"Because I told them that you two were destined for greatness, I knew, I saw while browsing the future. And you two still are and you will be going to Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, and all the rest."

"Can you tell me which House I will be put into?" I asked

"That might change the future. But, I can tell you this: Be brave and you'll be there. Now, you should get going. I suspect the Stolls's game of Truth or Dare will be starting soon." Apollo said and we left Hagrid dropped me off at Camp.

I walked to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered so, I let myself in.

"SURPRISE!" Half the camp was in the enormous cabin. My eyes were wide with surprise. Food was in gold platters everywhere. There was a big banner that said:

"Have Fun at Hogwarts, Witch Demigoddess!"

Connor came forward with two drinks in his hands. "Surprise, Witchin' Girl. Ginger Ale?"

"Thank You, Mr. Stoll. And, don't call me that." I said.

"Too bad, Witchin' Girl." He turned to the rest of the party. "Truth or Dare!" Everyone sat in and enormous circle.

"I start!" Percy shouted. "Truth or Dare, Annabeth?"

"Truth," Annabeth said. Percy pulled out a velvet box and opened it and we saw a grayish diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" Annabeth threw her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him.

"Yes, Seawead Brain." She said. "Erm, Leo, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me, Wise Girl."

"Only Percy can call me that. I dare you to..." She tapped a finger on her chin. "Pull out a random thing out of your toolbelt."

"Whatever," Leo reached into his belt and pulled out a... Condom? Leo blushed as everyone laughed.

"Knew it! I knew it!" Annabeth said.

"I-I can explain!'' Leo shouted.

"It's your turn, Cupkcake." Tyson said with Hedge's voice. Leo spun around.

"Show yourself, Gleeson Hedge!"

"It was me." Tyson said. "It's your turn."

"Cammie. Da Truth or Da Dare?" He asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to describe your crush to me."

"Okay, he was white-blonde hair and his eyes are and icy blue. He isn't too skinny but not big, sort of like how Will was last year. He isn't a demigod." I said, winking at Annabeth. She gave me a two-finger salute. She knew I was talking about Draco Malfoy.

"What? You like a non-half-blood?" Leo exclaimed

"He knows about us, though." I said. "Conner, Truth or Dare?" I looked at him next to me.

"Dare." He smiled his crooked smile.

"I dare you to kiss the girl of your choice." I said and he cupped my chin.

"Now, Cammie, are you sure that is my dare?"

"A dare is a dare is a dare is a dare." He let out a small laugh and... Kissed me. It wasn't long, but not short. He pulled away. I slapped him and ran to my cabin. I started crying half-way there. I knew Conner friggin' Stoll was a thief. But, I didn't know he'd stoop so low that he'd steal a girl's first kiss. I was furious. I hated him. Why would he do that? He stole one of my most precious secrets.

I ran into my cabin and slammed the door. I took off my clothes, replaced with my black tights and an oversized Rolling Stones T-shirt that Frank gave to me after his Mars blessing growth spurt. I locked the door and sat on my bed, reading my Harry Potter books again. I read about my long-lost brother, Harry James Potter and my crush, Draco Malfoy. My think-alike, Hermione Granger. I heard a knock at the door.

"Cam-a-roo? Open up, please." I heard Conner's voice plead. I let out a sob. I got up and opened the door. I looked into the thief's eyes with pain and bravery.

"You stole something very precious from me and it is impossible to return it, unless you could go back in time." I walked back to my bed and sat down. Conner closed the door and kneeled down in front of me. A tear left my eye.

"Hey," Conner said softly. "Don't cry. I-I love you, Cam-a-roo." He wiped the tear from my cheek and I looked away.

"Don't call me that." I said "If you loved me, you wouldn't prank me all the time. You snuck into the my cabin's girl's bathroom and stole my clothes. You were playing with my bra. Last week, you decided that it would be funny to dress up as Spider-Man and scare me and Annabeth. You know that I am scaed of spider's like an Athena kid. The day before that, you stole my bow and were trying to use it. All you ever do is pank me and y-you just did the worst prank and stole my first kiss. I-I just don't like you like that. I like... Someone else."

"I know. Annabeth got mad at me and told me. You like Draco Malfoy." I slowly nodded. "I get it. I did all those pranks to ty to get you to notic me. That first day that I met you at the Ice-skating rink, I was impressed by your talent and I-I just fell in love with you. Literally. Remember when I wasn't looking were I was going and fell on you?" I cracked a smile.

"Yeah, you were out cold and I had to perform CPR on you."

"Y-you did?" Conner asked.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"N-no I just didn't know." He sighed. "I was crushing on you hard. I couldn't think straight. At night I'd have the weirdest dreams about-"

"Ah-ah-ah. I don't need to hear that." I said "You were my friend for the first week. Then, you just started pranking me and I decided to leave you alone."

"I just... I'm a weird person when it comes to liking someone. I either am totally obnoxious or... I am truthful and denied."

"Oh, well. Um... You should go." I said

"Why?"

"Because we're alone in a cabin. It's against the rules!" I said. "Now, please leave my cabin." Conner looked ready to protest but just nodded and left. I sat back in my bed. I sighed, turning over. I took out my ipod and llistened to Taylor Swift and some depressing songs.

 _'He said let's get out of this town,_

dive out of the city, away from the crowd.

Thought heavan can't help me now,

nothing last forever, but this is gonna take me down

He's so tall, handsome as hell he's so bad,

but he does it so well, I can can see the end as it begins, my one one condition is.

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress straring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks...'_ I thought about the words. This was one of my favorite songs, Wildest Dreams by Tayor Swift. Just as the song changed, an owl swooped in and landed on my bedside table. I saw a parcel attatched to it's leg. I reached for it and took it. A medium sized letter informed me that I was to attend Hogwarts and what things I would be needing.

A/n Stiiiiiil eeeevillllll! Check out my other stories!


End file.
